Currently, along with the improvement of the living standards, the requirements on display devices are more demanding. The conventional display devices are of limited display functions, i.e., they are merely used to display images. For some special users, more display functions need to be provided, so as to improve the user experience.
Hence, there is an urgent need to provide a display panel with unique display functions.